Way Too Wonderland:Raven's Magic
Way Too Wonderland:Raven's Magic is the fifth webisode and the second clip from the Way Too Wonderland webisode selection. Summary Raven and her friends finds a book with which they could reverse the Wonderland curse but Raven is not so sure about her magical talents yet. Transcript The Evil Queen: Mwahahaha! Raven Queen: Oh! My mother. Madeline Hatter: But this book is about Wonderland. Why would it have a picture of the Evil Queen? Apple White: Good question. Here, set it down. I'll try my new hexamination app. Scan photo. She's got a book in her hand! I wonder if we can see what's in it. Move up into the right. Apple White: Look! In the mirror! Apple White: Zoom in on mirror. Raven Queen: There's writing there! Alistair Wonderland: Can you read it? Apple White: Reverse image. Enhance. Raven Queen: The Wonderland curse! Madeline Hatter: Ooh! If we know the curse, you can reverse it! Apple White: The curse will be broken! And professor Grimm will remove the seal between our world and the Wonderland! Raven Queen: I don't know, guys. I'm really just getting the hang of my magical powers. Apple White: But you transported to this meeting. Raven Queen: Yeah, but... To the study hall! To the study hall. Backgrounder girl 1: So, would you rather live in a (?) castle or in the witches gingerbread house? Madeline hatter: Ooh! That's easy! Gingerbread house any day of the week! Raven Queen: To the study hall! Backgrounder girl 2: But I wanted the (?) castle! Daring Charming: Oh come on! Gallery Ravens Magic - Darling, Raven rest.jpg Ravens Magic - raven going for the bok.jpg Ravens Magic - picking the book.jpg Ravens Magic - the white rabbit.jpg Ravens Magic - The evil queen.jpg Ravens Magic - Raven close up.jpg Ravens Magic - maddie thats about wonderland.jpg Ravens Magic - Briar, apple, raven, maddie, alistair.jpg Ravens Magic - Apple wanna try new app.jpg Ravens Magic - The book.jpg Ravens Magic - Apple scanning.jpg Ravens Magic - scanned picture of EQ.jpg Ravens Magic - Raven, Apple, Maddie in the mirror.jpg Ravens Magic - Gone all CSI.jpg Ravens Magic - Raven wonderland curse.jpg Ravens Magic - Maddie takes pad.jpg Ravens Magic - Raven not sure could reverse curse.jpg Ravens Magic - Raven so not into this.jpg Ravens Magic - Alistair, Raven, Apple, Maddie, Briar.jpg Ravens Magic - Raven no to Apple Maddie and Briar.jpg Ravens Magic - Briar, Maddie, Apple Alistair.jpg Ravens Magic - first to the study hall.jpg Ravens Magic - poof dropped humphrey.jpg Ravens Magic - BG playing.jpg Ravens Magic - poof to BG.jpg Ravens Magic - BG Maddie any day of the week.jpg Ravens Magic - BG Briar no Maddie.jpg Ravens Magic - poof to Dex and Daring.jpg Alistair, Raven, Apple, Maddie and Brair - WTW.png Raven Teleports to the wall - WTWP1.png Raven Teleports to Beanstalk Bakery - WTWP1.png Briar Apple Raven Maddie Alistair - WTWP1.png Alistair Bunny Raven Briar Maddie Daring Dexter - WTWP1.png Raven Apple Maddie - WTWP1.png Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Way Too Wonderland Webisodes Category:Way Too Wonderland Pages Category:Way Too Wonderland Clips